PopPixie - Episode 109/Script
A Robot for Chatta Scene: Chatta's House Tune: I'm so excited! It's going to be absolutely wonderful! I just love parties! Do we have everything? Checklist! Food? Caramel: Check! Tune: Drinks? Martino: Check! Tune: Party favors? Amore: Check! Tune: Gifts? Martino: What if we get her a pet Wunkle? Caramel: They're cute! Lockette: Are you crazy? Don't you remember when we gave Bibi a Wunkle for her birthday last year? *Flashback starts* Amore: Happy birthday, Bibi! Bibi: Aww!!! Thank you, guys! He's so cute! Hi, there! *The Wunkle swallows Bibi. Flashback ends* Amore: Oh, yeah... Lockette: We could get Chatta this vertical, retractable shoe organizer! Great, huh? Fixit: Well, I've been working on something kinda special that I think will be just perfect for Chatta! A dual-power source, learning CPU, adaptable interchangeable servos! She'll love it! Amore: Can someone please translate? Fixit: It's a Pixiebot. A fully automated robot that can help you with whatever you need. All the time, all by itself. Watch. Pixiebot, take Martino hang gliding! Martino: Cool! Fixit: It'll help keep her place clean and tidy! Amore: Yes! I love it! I think that's the perfect gift for her! Tune: She's coming! Turn off the lights! Pixies: Happy birthday! Chatta: You guys are amazing! I can't believe you did all this for me! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Lockette: And now, we have one more surprise for you, your present! Chatta: What?! A present? You got me a present! I love presents! Oh wow! It's a... a... um... um... What is it? Fixit: It's a personal intelligent X-ray... Pixies: Fixit! Fixit: it's a Pixiebot! It can do anything you want! Chatta: Anything? Can it give me a Pixie Pedi? Wow... No way!? Can it get me my favorite fashion magazines and tell me where the best gossip is? Pixiebot: Check out page thirty-two. Can you believe she's dating him? He's so not her type. Chatta: No way! Can it stay up all night and talk about boys? Pixiebot: Do you think Adzie is cute? I think Adzie is cute! Do you think Buddles is cute? I think Buddles is cute! I think Adzie and Buddles are both cute. Chatta: No way! You guys, I love it! Thank you! Lockette: Oh, you're welcome. The best part is, it'll even clean your house! Chatta: Why would I need help cleaning my house? Lockette: Um, well... Goodnight! Pixies: Goodnight! Scene: Lockette's House Lockette: Hello? Chatta: Lockette, this thing is amazing! We are having so much fun together! It found my cell phone... all of them! And I've named it Hazel! Isn't that a cute name? Scene: Amore's House Chatta: Hazel is the best gift ever! I want to thank all my friends. Scene: RadioPixie Chatta: But I especially want to thank Fixit! Everyone should have a Pixiebot! Trust Chatta! Man: Is the Pixiebot reliable? Chatta: It sure is! The most obedient invention ever made! Scene: Elves' House Rex: We'll see! Scene: Fixit's House Chatta: Fixit is a real genius! He'll satisfy all of you! Fixit: I'm trying! I'm trying! Pixies: We want a Pixiebot! We want Pixiebots! We want Pixiebots! We want Pixiebots! We want Pixiebots! Scene: Pixieville Maxine: Let's test them out. Gnome #1: Well done! Scene: Fixit's House Animal #1: I'll take one! Scene: Pixieville Maxine: These Pixiebots are really starting to annoy me! They're spoiling all our fun. If it continues like this, they'll be far too much peace and order in Pixieville! Rex: You're right! We've gotta do something! Fast! Pixies: We love Pixiebots! We love Pixiebots! We love Pixiebots! Scene: Fixit's House Fixit: Sold out! Come back tomorrow! Rex: Outta my way! Maxine: What?!! Sold out!? Rex: If we can't have one, then no one in Pixieville will have them! Fixit: What the? Ahh! Augustus: Wait, kid! I'm not here to buy a Pixiebot, I'm Augustus from the one and only famous Augustus Toy Shop! How'd you like to make and sell those whozits and thingamabobs in my shop? Fixit: Are you serious? Are you offering me a job?! Finally! Augustus: You betcha! I'll be... I mean, we'll be very successful! Fixit: Thank you! Thank you so much! You don't know how long I've waited for the opportunity to work in your famous Augustus Toy Shop! Augustus: As of tomorrow, Pixiebots will only be available at my shop! Fixit: I am so happy... and so tired! I hope I'll actually be able to work tomorrow. Narrator: When a Pixie is able to use his talent for good, the Tree of Life gives him a MagicPop, A magical sphere which can turn a Pixie into a PopPixie! The PopPixie of Technomagic! Fixit: Wow! My new MagicPop! Wow! Now that's what I call power tools! Scene: RadioPixie Girl: Chatta, you were right! These Pixiebots are absolutely fantastic! Chatta: I know, right! Hi, you're on Chattin' with Chatta! Woman: Chatta, you rule! I love my Pixiebot! Scene: Elves' House Chatta: Well, Pixieville, I hate to say I told ya so, but, I told ya so! Chatta knows best! Maxine: What are you doing? Rex: They're going to regret having Pixiebots! We're gonna train them our way! Maxine: Rex, you are beyond evil! And I love you for it! Rex: Ha! Pixiebot, oh Pixiebot, upon you I send this curse, whatever the Pixies ask of you, you will do in reverse. Scene: Chatta's House Chatta: Don't you think he's cute? I think he is the cutest! Isn't he? Isn't he the cutest? What do you think? Mmm! Scene: Pixieville Gnome #2: No! Stop! Stop! Gnome #3: Get me out of here! Get me out of here! Pixies: Look there she is! Get her! Best invention huh? Scene: Toy Shop Fixit: Chatta, what are you doing here? Oops! Sorry! Chatta: All the Pixiebots went crazy! Fixit: Someone's put an evil curse on them I bet! Augustus: I'm ruined! I'm ruined! Do you hear me? Ruined! I'm going to fire you! Fixit: I've got to do something and fast! Chatta: What are you planning to do? Fixit: Using my MagicPop, I'll cancel the curse! PopPixie of Technomagic! Scene: Pixieville Fixit: I hope this works! Oh! Yes! Now to repeat the procedure to see if the hypothesis is true. Chatta: That was incredible! Just great! How did you do that? Fixit: It was easy, really, once I realized the curse was using an inverse of the ethics protocols I had implanted in the homing beacon, I overrode the code that... Chatta, Augustus & Rico: FIXIT! Fixit: Sorry, I... uh... I basically just reprogrammed the Pixiebots, sending them against whoever cast the curse! *Pixiebots attack the elves* Category:Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:PopPixie Category:PopPixie Scripts Category:Season 1 (PopPixie) Category:Season 1 Scripts (PopPixie)